With You, I Feel Whole
by Constantly Defying Gravity
Summary: After graduating from Dalton, both Kurt and Blaine move to New York to chase their dreams. B gets to play music in restaurants and is happy. K is not. K's agent gets him an audition in a West End play. He gets it and moves to London. Blaine follows after


**Chapter One_: _**

**Arrivals**

_Would all passengers boarding Flight BA177 to London Heathrow please make their way to boarding gate 9. I repeat, all passengers to boarding gate 9!_

Blaine glanced up, broken from his reverie by the tinny announcement. He checked his phone for the last time, sending a brief message before turning it off and hurrying towards the gate.

'_On my way. Can't wait to see you! ;)'_

* * *

><p>After Eight hours; five Disney movies and a whole lot of snoozing; he landed in London.<p>

Within moments of switching his phone on, a message beeped through

'_Great! :) I'll be waiting x'_

Blaine couldn't help but smile.

'I take it it's good news then?'

He looked up, startled. The lady beside him was laughing, observing the look of startled confusion on his face.

She pointed to his phone. 'There's only one thing that makes someone smile as goofy as you did just now.' She laughed again.

Blaine just stared at her, finally realising what she was talking about and laughing alongside her.

'You could say that. I'm meeting someone at the airport.' At the mention of the word 'someone' his face lit up even further.

'Oh? Anyone that would warrant that big of a grin?' She smiled knowingly.

'Just a friend' he said, blushing slightly.

'Ah, I see.' She said, standing up and making her way into the aisle.

Most people had already disembarked from the aircraft, leaving her, Blaine and a few others waiting inside.

'Have fun!' and with that, she grabbed her bag from the compartment overhead, winked and headed for the door.

'Strange lady', Blaine muttered to himself. He glanced down at the phone still clutched tightly in his hand. That goofy grin began to spread again.

Without further delay, he stood up, grabbing his satchel from the same compartment that strange lady had retrieved hers, and hurried towards the door.

Passport control and Customs went in a blur. He had managed to successfully snag his suitcase from the carousel and pass through to arrivals.

* * *

><p>The small arrival area was packed with people; some holding signs up, while others glanced anxiously at the doors, waiting for their friendsfamily to appear.

Blaine felt lost. He'd never been to another country before. He frantically searched through the sea of people, looking for his lifeline. The one person that would keep him afloat and pull him to safety. All of a sudden he saw them. Those calm blue eyes, darting from side to side looking for him. Then 'bam!' they locked onto him. He could feel himself being pulled towards them. The sea of people just disappeared. It was just him, standing there, as beautiful and hypnotic as always.

'Blaine!' The boy shouted, fighting his way through the people to reach him.

Blaine couldn't contain himself much longer. He left his suitcase and bolted towards him. 'Kurt!'

Their bodies collided, like two poles of a magnet. Drawn together with so much force, it was a wonder that they both remained upright. The smaller boy kept his arms secured firmly around Kurt's waist, afraid that by letting go, he would drift away from him again.

'I've missed you.' he said; resting his head on his chest.

Kurt looked down at the adorable mop of curls, before bending down and kissing it. 'I've missed you too' he sighed, content to just stand there in the moment for a while longer.

People walked by, some staring, others just oblivious to the reunited couple.

Although both boys would have gladly stood there, in the middle of the arrival area for a while longer, the man approaching them, dressed in a navy security uniform forced them to snap out of their own private bubble.

'Excuse me, sirs…' The man paused, waiting for them to detangle themselves from eachother. 'Is that one of your suitcases by any chance?' he said, indicating to Blaine's abandoned luggage.

Blaine was the first to "snap out of it" blushing profusely. 'Um yeah, that's mine. I'm so sorry. I'll go get it now.'

As he started moving towards it, Kurt grabbed his hand, not willing to be deprived of contact for even the briefest of moments.

* * *

><p>With luggage in tow, the boys walked hand in hand through the airport. Although they had not seen eachother in months, they felt no need to talk. Both content in the comfortable silence provided.<p>

As they approached the doors of the airport, Kurt stopped, pulling out his cell phone and dialling.

Blaine looked at him questioningly.

Kurt smiled and indicated that he would explain later.

'Yeah, it's me….Just arrived…ok, we'll be waiting outside.'

And with that, Kurt hung up and returned his attention to Blaine, who looked a little confused.

'It's my friend Melissa. She told me earlier to call her when you arrived. She has offered to give us a lift home.'

'Oh, ok' Blaine looked relieved. 'Is this the girl you were telling me about in your emails?'

'The very one' Kurt laughed.

'In that case, I can't wait to meet her' Blaine said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Not more than 20 minutes later, Kurt's phone began to vibrate. He flipped it open and answered.<p>

'Sure thing. We'll be right out.'

He placed the phone back in his pocket and grabbed hold of Blaine's luggage.

'What do you-' Blaine managed to get out before Kurt cut him off.

'Hey relax. You've just got off an eight hour flight. The least I can do is help you out with this' he said, indicating to the luggage now in his grasp.

'Thanks' Blaine said, giving Kurt a grateful smile.

Now that both his hands were free, he decided to take advantage. With one quick movement he slipped his hand into Kurt's, sighing happily. Whenever they held hands, a feeling of wholeness washed over him.

They strolled happily towards the waiting car and the girl with the infectious grin, leaning casually against it.

'Kurt!' She bounded over to him and enveloped him in a warm hug. A few moments later she released him, her eyes falling on the small dark-haired boy who was looking down at his hands.

'And you must be Blaine! She exclaimed, proceeding to hug him too. 'I've heard so much about you.'

'All good I hope', Blaine laughed shyly.

'Ofcourse!' Melissa giggled. 'It's actually hard to get Kurt to stop once he's started.'

Kurt reddened, glowering at his friend.

Both Melissa and Blaine laughed, tackling him in a group hug. He started laughing too, before pushing them good-naturedly away.

'Let's put this thing in the trunk and head home.'

Kurt opened the door and signalled for Blaine to get in. When he made sure he was seated and buckled in correctly, Kurt took his rightful place beside him.


End file.
